Amiel Frankfort
✯ Amiel Frankfort ✯ Son of Fortuna, Member of the First Cohort Witty Wheel of Fate / Lucky Maverick (This Character is Owned by: Ash) |} |} Amiel2.jpg Amiel3.jpg Amiel4.jpg Amiel5.jpg Amiel6.jpg Amiel7.png |} |- | Powers, Abilities and Traits |- | Powers Offensive #Children of Fortuna are able to bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Defensive #Children of Fortuna have the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Fortuna dearly. #Children of Fortuna are able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Passive #Children of Fortuna are able to see the possible outcome of gambles. Supplementary #Children of Fortuna are able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. #Children of Fortuna are able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that they can either keep for themselves, or give to someone else, the object when used can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. Two Months After a Character is Made #(will be unlocked 11/7/13) Children of Fortuna can temporarily and slightly alter the luck of a group. The effects do not last long, the outcome can not bring harm to anyone, and this stuns the user for a short amount of time. Four Months After a Character is Made #(will be unlocked 1/7/13) Children of Fortuna are able to curse someone with moderate bad luck for a short time, the longer the curse lasts the more energy it drains, the outcome can't cause death or serious injury, but they'll be more apt to drop their weapon, or break a nail, that type of thing. Six Months After a Character is Made #(will be unlocked 4/7/13) Children of Fortuna are able to manipulate the probability of something happening, making unlikely events to occur more often or instantly, and liable events to not happen. This could be used for a multitude of purposes, but the user is not able to decide exactly what the outcome will be, only that things that were going to happen may not, or may happen sooner. This could be both good or bad for the user. Traits #Children of Fortuna are generally very lucky in all that they do. #Children of Fortuna are generally adept at playing games of chance. |} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children of Fortuna Category:First Cohort Category:Age 17 Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD Category:A Son of Hades